Kaz
Kazimieras 'Kaz' is a main character in Mighty Med. He appeared in Mighty Rats. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Biography Mighty Med Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, each of them has the other's back. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but end of the day he’ll always put friendship first. Lab Rats In Mighty Rats, he hangs with Adam and helps the team defeat Special Agent Graham. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around and brave. When Kaz first started working at Mighty Med,Horace wasn't as sure on hiring Kaz as he was for Oliver. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. His favorite superhero is Tecton and when he is brought to the hospital Kaz tries to fix him but accidentally leaves a hole in his stomach. He knew that it was all his fault that Tecton wasn't healing, Kaz can eventually admit to being wrong. He is best friends with Oliver and have each others' back and when they argue they both learn to forgive each other because they wouldn't know what to do without one another. In I, Normo, it is shown that Kaz can sometimes be selfish and not care about other people's feelings but he can sincerely apologize to them without any hard feelings. In some aspects, Kaz can be jealous towards Oliver especially when things are involved around his crush, Stefanie. Kaz has a problem with authority therefore he can't always make right decisions and he can be very competitive even about the smallest things like being taller than Oliver and being more competitive than him. In the most serious of situations, Kaz becomes more rational and logical. When Skylar turned evil, Kaz would remind Oliver to move past his personal feelings for her, telling him that saving the world comes first, even if it means taking her down. Kaz is also willing to sacrifice himself for others which shows that he is growing as a person. Friends Oliver Oliver is Kaz's best friend. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. in Pranks for Nothing they said they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. Skylar Storm Skylar is one of Kaz's friends. They've worked together to solve things, such as figuring out what had happen to Brain Matter. They don't fight much, but they have disagreements. They care about each other, and are both good friends with Oliver. Sometimes though, he gets upset when Oliver spends more time with Skylar. When Skylar turned evil, Kaz had no second thoughts at bringing her down, believing that doing so was necessary to save the world. Alan Diaz Alan and Kaz are frenemies. Alan tries to get Kaz and Oliver fired. In turn, Kaz does not like Alan very much. Gus Kaz and Gus are good friends. Gus is Kaz's friend who Kaz sometimes feels sorry for. Horace Diaz Kaz and Horace are friends. Kaz works for Horace in Mighty Med. Philip Kaz and Philip are also good friends. Although they are not normally together, they are good friends. Adam Davenport In Mighty Rats, Kaz hanged with Adam, presumably because Adam is his favourite lab rat. Chase, Bree, Leo, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers Kaz is friends with Chase, Bree, Leo, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers, as he had no problem with them being in Mighty Med. Romances Connie Valentine Kaz and Connie were a fake couple. Kaz pretended that Connie was his girlfriend, but apologized to her after she found out. Enemies Alan Diaz Alan and Kaz are frenemies. Alan tries to get Kaz and Oliver fired. In turn, Kaz does not like Alan very much. Special Agent Graham Kaz and Special Agent Graham are enemies. Kaz helped defeat him. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength: '''In The Key to Being a Hero, Kaz had super strength due to the key of steel. * '''Super Durability: '''In The Key to Being a Hero, Kaz had super durability due to the key of steel. Trivia * Kaz's favorite superhero is Tecton. * Kaz has kleptomaniac tendencies when it comes to pens and shoes. * He (along with Oliver) discovered Mighty Med. * He has played ice on a frozen lake with Oliver. * When Kaz tries to lie he adds the word "fire". * His mom irons his . * He ate Jordan's cupcake and blamed it on her sister. * Kaz gave Oliver his last piece of gum. * He keeps his gym shoes in Oliver's backpack. * His brothers are in jail. * He used to go to alibi club, and pretends he still does. * He hates coconut. * His type is "pretty and shallow". (I, Normo) * He has had a crush on Stefanie since kindergarten. * He made up a girlfriend called Connie Valentine (Based on "Carnival Time" poster he saw), which is now used as Skylar's secret identity. * He has a problem with authority. * He is very competitive. * Kaz can't always tell the difference between push and pull. * Kaz is three days younger than Oliver. * He is biologically incapable of not doing a dare. * He has eleven siblings. ** Katie ** Kenny ** Kevin ** Kaylie ** Kasey ** Kyle ** Karen ** Kasey ** K ** ? ** ? * Kaz wears two pairs of pants. * He has two siblings named Kasey * He calls Jazz hands 'Kaz hands'. * He has a baby brother. * At his fifth birthday party, he wanted a pony named Oatmeal but Oliver blew out his . * Kaz is not his real name but his nickname. His actual name is Kazimieras but he goes by Kaz because no one can spell it, even himself. * Kaz and Oliver have known each other since they were three. (Mighty Mole). * He steals the meat out of Oliver's sandwiches everyday and has done so for five years. * He reads Oliver's feelings journal. * Kaz knows that Philip would like to hear about having a giant head. * Kaz pretended to be a villain in The Claw Prank Redemption. * His size is 10. * He frequently mentions his brothers, but so far nothing has been revealed about his sisters. * He hums when he's nervous. * In the future, Kaz is part of the League of Heroes. * He was willing to sacrifice himself to save others. * He doesn't like baseball. * He teases Oliver by calling him "Oli-Pop." * His sister who, according to Kaz, looks like Shrek has a boyfriend. * His first suggestion is to fake his own death. * His favourite lab rat may be Adam. * His actor is the 1st cast member from Good Luck Charlie to be on the show, and the 2nd is Eric Allan Kramer, who played Davenport Team Soldier, and the 3rd is Leigh-Allyn Baker, who played Mrs. Crat. Appearances Season 4 * Mighty Rats Mentions Season 4 * Powers and Bionics Category:Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Kaz Related Category:Season 4 Category:Heroes Category:Staff of Mighty Med Category:2015 Category:People who work for Horace Diaz Category:Non-bionic Category:People who've been in Prison